


Draco Malfoys twin sister.

by hermione_j_granger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Metamorphmagus, Original Character(s), Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_j_granger/pseuds/hermione_j_granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Malfoy isn't easy but when Celestia Malfoy becomes the first Malfoy ever to be sorted into gryffindor and becomes friends with Harry,Ron and Hermione it gets a whole lot harder.</p>
<p>(I'm not very good at summarys but basically this will be philosophers stone )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoys twin sister.

Finally,September 1st had arrived I was finally going to Hogwarts.I excitedly made my way down platform 9 and 3/4 with mother,father and my brother Draco although we were twins we looked nothing alike most people don't even think we're related!Draco looked like my father,he had the blond hair and pointy features,whereas I took after my mothers side of the family I had dark hair and dark eyes I was also a metamorphmagus like my cousin,but mother doesn't talk about her much because shes half-blood (which I think is ridiculous,what difference does it make)."Now you two behave yourselves father and I will write to you as much as we can" said mother whilst she fussed with my neat Hogwarts robes that i had already put on due to excitement."Yes Slytherin house will gain two perfect new students today" father said from a short distance away making no attempt to hug me or my brother good bye."Bye mother,bye father!" I yelled over the noise as I boarded the train.

My parents waved as the train started to move and as soon as they were out of sight I followed my brother to find a compartment.He slid a door open and I internally groaned when i saw who was inside.Sat down facing each other were my brothers friends Crabbe,Goyle and worst of all Pansy Parkinson.Draco and I sat down facing each other and he started talking to his gang of friends.I kept silent,I was worried about which house I would be sorted into on one hand I wanted to stay with Draco but on the other hand I didn't want to spend the next 7 years with my brothers irritating friends.I've never got on with the other pure blood children they were too snobbish and they all thought because they're pure-bloods they are better than everyone.Draco always acted differently around them and I didn't like it so i usually stayed in my room when they came over.

After about an hour I had gotten sick of everyone in my compartment so I got up and made to leave "Where are you going?"Draco inquired from behind me "For a walk I need to stretch my legs" i replied.I left the compartment without waiting for a reply.As I walked down the train i looked into each compartment as i pass a full with excited student animatedly talking to their friends.I have never actually had any real friends of my own the only real company i had as a child was Draco.

As i walked down i came across a compartment which was empty apart from two boys who looked about my age one was dark haired boy,green eyes and glasses and the other was ginger with blue eyes and freckles.Gathering my courage i opened the compartment door."Room for one more?everywhere else is full and my brothers friends are driving me crazy"The boys gave me a warm smile "Not at all the more the merrier" said the dark haired boy cheerfully "Im harry by the way" he said as I sat down "And this is ron" he added pointing to the boy next to me."My name is Cassiopeia but most people call me cassie" I said."Wow cool name!"Ron exclaimed."Thanks I've always rather liked it" i replied grinning at him."So are you two first years as well?" I asked."Yeah I'm dead nervous though"Harry replied,"Yeah me too i wonder what house we'll be sorted into" I responded."My whole family have been in Gryffindor so i will probably end up there" said Ron with false confidence "I hope that's not the case my entire family have been in Slytherin for centuries and i don't know if i belong there to be honest" I admitted.Ron looked at me nervously "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin" he claimed,Harry and I looked at each other nervously and we all fell silent for a while.

I stared out of the window lost in thought the silence should of been awkward but it wasn't.After a while i felt my eyes starting to droop i hadn't realised how exhausted i was but to be fair i had been up all night worrying about today,so i gave in to tiredness and fell asleep.I woke up a while later and the compartment was full of food ."Oh your awake I didn't know what food you liked or even if you would be hungry so i just got a pumpkin pastie and a few chocolate frogs"said Harry smiling at me,"You didn't have to buy me anything here I'll pay you back" I said reaching into my pocket for some money,"No honestly its fine consider it a first day of school gift" he said,"Wow well thanks a lot Harry" i smiled at him.I look to my right and Ron was munching on chocolate frogs and looking at a collection of chocolate frog cards."Calm down Ron you wont have room left for dinner later on!" I laughed,"Oh don't worry about that I'm always hungry!" he reassured me.

"Hey do you wanna see some magic"Ron asked a while later."Yeah go on!" said Harry excitedly,"Ahem,bu-"Suddenly the door slammed open,in the doorway stood a girl with bushy hair who was also already in her school robes."Have any of you seen a toad?A boy named Nevilles lost one" she explained."No"Ron snapped."Are you doing magic?Lets see then"she asked as she spotted Rons wand.Ron cleared his throat once more and began to recite the spell"Butter,daisies,sunshine mellow,turn this stupid fat rat yellow"he pointed his want to the rat sitting on his lap but nothing happened."Is that a real spell?Well its not very good is it"the girl noted,"I've only tried a few simple ones myself,but they've all worked for me"she boasted "for example"she said pointing her wand directly at Harrys face " _Oculus reparo_ "as soon as she uttered the words the tape around Harrys glasses disappeared and the glass repaired themselves."Wow"Harry murmured taking off his glasses to inspect them.The girl suddenly gasped "You're Harry Potter!I'm Hermione Granger"she blurted "And,you are?" she asked Ron,"'On 'Easley","Pleasure"she said with slight look of disgusted on her face as Ron had said this with a mouth full of pumpkin pastie."You two should get changed into your robes,I expect we'll be arriving soon"she informed looking at the boys since I already had mine on.Just as she left she turned round and looked at Ron "You've got dirt on your nose by the way,Did you know?" and with that she turned and left,leaving a scowling Ron rubbing his nose.

After Harry and Ron got changed,we all talked and wondered what Hogwarts would be like for the rest of the journey though our chat didn't last long because 10 minutes later the train came to a halt,finally we had arrived at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the main characters name so yay I hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic so if you enjoyed please let me know and i will be sure to write more it will follow quite close to the story i will just bend it to fit the new character (Also Im still not 100% sure on the main characters name so if i find something i like better i might change it or you can leave suggestions below)


End file.
